User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S2 Episode 1: Shiva
WIKI LITTLE LIARS: SEASON 2: EPISODE 1: SHIVA ''Shiva: A period of seven days’ formal mourning for the dead, beginning immediately after the funeral '' Kaylin lies in her bed. She dreams. '' '''Kaylin (crying):' Was any of our love real? Kieran: No. She tosses and turns in her bed. She continues to dream. ''' '''Reporter: We are currently on the sight of what appears to be a double shooting. She opens her eyes. '' ''Catie is seated at the breakfast table with her father. '' '''Xav:' So school starts today! You ready? Catie: 'Mhm. ''Her bowl of cereal is still untouched. '''Xav: Honey, aren’t you going to eat something? Catie: I’m not hungry. She gets up and begins to walk away. '' '''Xav: '''Catie, wait. '''Catie:' Dad, I don’t want to do this right now. Xav: '''Look, I know it’s gonna be hard adjusting. '''Catie: Hard for me? I was just an innocent bystander. Look at what happened to Dani she was freaking shot at! Xav: '''Catie that’s not what I meant. '''Catie: I don’t want to her this okay? Just leave me alone. Catie leaves, Xav has a worried look on his face. '' ''Sarah is driving RJ to school. '' '''Sarah:' You better behave. RJ: '''Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. ''It’s quiet. '' '''RJ: '''I’m more worried about you. '''Sarah: Okay, look, it’ll be fine. Apparently we’re seeing a therapist too. RJ: The three of you? Sarah: '''Well how do you want to get Dani there huh? '''RJ: '''Sorry. ''It’s silent again. '' '''Sarah: '''Sorry, it’s just a touchy subject. ''The three take a seat in front of the therapist, Matt Pressman '' '''Matt: So tell me girls. I heard you guys are struggling with the death of your friend. Kaylin: Yeah, still. Matt: I understand that there are normally four of you? Catie: Dani, is in the hospital… At the same time.. Yazzy: Here you go! She hands Dani flowers. '' '''Dani:' Thank you! Ari: We skipped school. Yazzy: Yeah, totally worth it though. Dani: Right. I understand. Lucas: '''Hi guys! '''Ari: '''Oh didn’t see you there! '''Lucas: Yeah, still here. Yazzy: That sucks. Lucas: 'I should seriously be out soon though. ''Dani’s dad comes in. '''Samuel: Great, now what are you two doing here? Ari: We’re already leaving. Samuel: You better. Dani: Love you.. Ari and Yazzy leave. '' ''Meanwhile.. Matt: Now remember you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But it can be good to let out some of it all. Kaylin: My boyfriend was a stalker. Matt: What? Kaylin: He was a stalker, and a bastard, and I was the idiot who trusted him. I am the one who was stupid enough to believe that it was genuine. He played me, and there is nothing I can do about it. I will always be known as that girl who was dumb enough to fall in love with a psychopath. Kaylin starts crying Sarah: Oh Kaylin.. They all hug each other Matt: Do you feel better now? Kaylin: '''No. '''Matt: Oh.. Kaylin: But I know that if I come back a few more times, it might work. Matt: '''Good. So, continue. '''Catie: So yeah, it was hard when our friend died. I remember the day perfectly. FLASHBACK Catie and Alex are talking on the phone Catie: So ready for the sleepover tonight? Alex: '''Yeah, totally! '''Catie: I was wondering if you wanted to come over early? Alex: '''Uuuh, sorry. I can’t '''Catie: Why not? Alex: I have to meet a friend, up in Madison. Catie: Oh, okay.. Well call me when you are almost here okay? Alex: '''Okay! ''RETURN TO PRESENT. '' '''Catie: That was the last time I spoke to her. Sarah: She had a lot of enemies. Matt: '''I understand. ''Meanwhile back at the hospital. '' '''Derek: '''Hey Dani! '''Dani: Hi! Derek: So I just wanted you to know, with just a little faith it will just get better.. Dani: Aww,- Derek: '''So I followed the preacher man down to the river. '''Dani: Are you seriously reciting Carrie Underwood lyrics to me? Derek: Sorry.. it's my passion! Two random doctors runs in. '' '''Doctor:' Where is the patient? Doctor 2: Uuh room 103. Doctor: '''Okay, I’ll start the procedure in an hour. '''Derek: Hey.. Dani: What? Derek: '''Isn’t Kieran Bissett in room 103? '''Dani: Yeah? He’s in a coma from the gun battle. Kelly got him in the gut? I've told you this before.. Derek: '''Well, they’re taking him off the support. '''Dani: Oh my god.. I need to tell Kaylin. Back at the therapist. '' '''Matt: '''Well, thanks for talking to me. Remember, it all stays in this room. '''Kaylin: '''Thank you! ''Kaylin’s phone rings. She walks away to answer the phone. '' '''Sarah:' So what do you want to do after this? Catie: We could go get ice cream. Sarah: I don’t know if any of us are in the mood for that. Kaylin runs back in. '' '''Kaylin:' We have to go the hospital. Now. Sarah: What, why? Kaylin: Kieran’s being taken off life support. When they arrive at the hospital, Tori, Damian and Kelly are there. '' '''Kaylin:' Hi dad! Damian: Hi honey. Tori: I warned that asshole to not do anything stupid to you but here he goes. Bitch deserves to die. Kelly: Hey, you know that I, the police, am standing here? No foul language please. Tori: Oh, in that case. Female dog, deserves to die. Kelly: 'Sigh.. ''They run in, towards room 103. However, when they arrive the door is already shut. '''Kaylin: I think we're too late. Kelly: I think so too. All they can hear is a faint, high pitched peep, signaling the end. ''Shiva: A period of seven days’ formal mourning for the dead, beginning immediately after the funeral '' Category:Blog posts